


First day of school: morning

by Jaybirds_Night



Series: The Harper-Todd Home [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, Jason and Roy adopt the batkids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybirds_Night/pseuds/Jaybirds_Night
Summary: A crazy morning leads to the Harper-Todd's discussing school lunches.





	

It was a miracle they were able to enroll the kids in Gotham Academy without the head of the school asking any questions. Things like, why do you have so many kids? What is your address? Or, Why is Harper's last name different? –that last one was because Harper refused to be forever known as Harper Harper-Todd. They respected that and had allowed her to keep her previous name; Harper Row. 

Today was the first day of school for the nine children of the Harper-Todd house and the kids planned on voicing their displeasure. 

It began with Damian charging into their bedroom on the back of Titus, shouting about how making him go to school was a bad idea. When he mentioned possibly punching his classmates Jason and Roy were glad they had wrote problem child with anger issues on his form. Not that punching classmates was okay, but at least he'd have some sort of excuse if any. 

Lian, Sasha, Cass, Tim and Colin seemed fine with the idea of school... except for the part where they couldn't sleep in anymore. Their parents didn't blame them. They too were disappointed about no longer being able to sleep in till nine. 

Helena, Harper, and surprisingly Stephanie were all morning people. They could be sitting at the kitchen table, having full length conversations before having a cup of coffee or glass of orange juice. Jason and Roy could barely function without the scalding hot, caffeine filled liquid—or in Jason's case, tea. 

Since they still had to get a routine going everyone ended up eating poptarts for breakfast. No one complained... except maybe a few grumbles from Damian saying how unhealthy they were. He was quickly silenced by Jason shoving a cinnamon sugar poptart into his open mouth. 

"Shut up and eat your breakfast, demon." 

Colin chuckled as Damian glared at their Pop, angrily chewing his processed food. "It's better than nothing, Dami. Now you won't be starving before lunch time." 

"I'd rather starve than eat whatever filth they try to serve us," Harper grimaced. Her nose wrinkling at the thought of school lunches. 

"Might not be the same slop you hear about, though, since you're going to a more... high class school." Roy yawned, leaning against his boyfriend. Jason smirked, "Wouldn't wanna give the little rich brats food poisoning." 

Stephanie snorted. "How many do you think have their own personal chef prepare their lunch?" The whole family laughed as she began giving orders in a nasally voice. "I hate the crust on my sandwich, remove it immediately. Peel the skin off my apple; it’s turned brown, get me a new one." 

Sasha added, "I asked for my sandwich to be cut into a dinosaur, not a star!" 

Then Lian, "Cut the tops off my strawberries." 

"I wanted American cheese with my ham, not provolone!" Helena huffed, her lips twitching as she tried to keep a straight face. 

"My cucumbers aren't cut perfectly! They must be exactly two centimeters," Tim said before bursting in a fit of laughter. 

“Ah, you guys are gonna be the death of me. The next tombstone will have to read ‘here lies Jason Todd, a badass that went down laughing.” 

“An honorable way to die,” Roy said with nod, failing to keep a straight face.


End file.
